Lost In You
by AsguardianInMidgard
Summary: (AU) Allura Carter is in her last year of school at X-Mansion, and she's looking forward to her future as a possible new teacher, but everything is about to turn upside down. The one person that she thought had always hated her, and she thought she had always hated, is now getting closer and closer to her. But what happens when she finds out she's been wrong all along?
1. Chapter 1

~Allura~

Another year at X-Mansion was around the corner. Professors and students had been busting ass to get everything in order. I however wasn't as worried as I probably should've been. This was officially my last year as a student and I was hoping to land a job here as a defense teacher, but this year would have to go over really well for that to happen. Even though I'm sure Professor X would gladly give me the job, I wanted to feel as though I had earned it.

The students were unloading their belongings back into their rooms, seeing as they had spent the summer at home with their parents. I, however, had stayed here. My parents had disowned me when they found out I was a mutant at age 15 so I spent my summers here…no reason to go back right? That's what I tried to tell my best friend Katelynn near the end of last year when she said she would stay with me. "Well then you should come spend the summer with us!" she had said when I told her I wouldn't hear of her staying away from her family for the summer. I kindly declined her offer and explained how X-mansion was my home now and there was no need to depart from it during the summer.

I pulled the last few bags out of Katelynn's car as she pulled her suitcase up the steps to hold open the door. "Geez Katie! What'd you pack, the entire house?" We laughed as I carried her stuff into the Mansion. I sat her luggage on the granite floor and stood up to take a breather. "Those steps + your bags = death. I'm telling you what…" I said sighing and bending down to pick them up again. Another arm reached down and lifted them before I could. I looked up and saw him. "I can handle those Logan." "It's no problem just show me where to." He said with an uninterested look in his eyes. He had probably been told to help students carry their things. I took Katie's suitcase out of her hand and hauled it up the stairs, leading them both to her room, right down the hall from mine.

I pulled out her keys, unlocked, and shoved open her door. We instantly put down her things feeling as though we had carried a ton of bricks…or at least I did. When I turned around Logan was still there. "Well thanks for the help." I said giving a small smile. "Like I said, it's not a problem kid." He smirked and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes. I was not a kid.

Katelynn peaked her head out the door, and seeing that there was nobody in the hallway, closed it. "Do you have a problem with Logan?" She asked. I shrugged, "Not really." She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Look, Katie. I don't have a problem with him. But the way I see it, Logan only talks to people like us if he has to." I said walking to her window. "People like us?" She asked taking a seat on her bed. "People he considers 'kids'. " I said. I pulled her bag of personal items into the bathroom and started putting things into their place. "He knows nothing about us, yet he insists on deeming all of us as immature children. I'm sorry if I was short with him, but I don't wanna talk to someone who doesn't wanna talk to me. Just thought I'd put both of us out of our misery." "Oh…to me it looked like he didn't mind talking to you." My eyes got big and I poked my head out of the bathroom. The look on her face made it seem like she was telling the truth. "I doubt that. He seemed highly uninterested…like he was forced to help us." I said taking her empty luggage and putting it in the top of her closet. "Okay," she giggled, "If you can call a smile like that forced."

0


	2. Chapter 2

~Allura~

A few hours passed while I laid around with Katelynn in her room. There was absolutely nothing to do. We had already finished catching up and even gone through the new things she had gotten over the summer. "Why don't we go down to the kitchen?" she suggested. "Ehh…I don't wanna look at food as a cure for boredom…I'm sure we

can find something else to do." I said looking around the room before looking back at her. I sighed in defeat, "Alright, let's go." She smiled and clapped, "Yay I win this time." "Yeah, yeah." I laughed, rolling off her bed.

We made our way down the stairs smiling and glad that everything was the way it should be. Once we were in the kitchen I grabbed a soda and pulled a chair up to the small table they had in there. I took a sip and noticed Katie dragging out lunch meats to make her a sandwich. "Katie you don't need to eat right now. Dinners in a few." I said. She shook her head, not believing me. Other people started to slowly file into the kitchen, including Logan, Scott, and finally Storm. "Katelynn, you probably shouldn't eat right now. Dinner is only five minutes away." Storm said. "Told you." I chuckled taking another sip of my coke. I looked up to see Logan staring down at me, half of a sandwich sticking out of his mouth. "You weren't gonna warn me?" He asked…or at least I think that's what he said. To be honest I had ignored him the whole time and hadn't noticed he had made food…or that he had stood across from me the whole time. "You're a Professor, Logan. You should know what time dinner is." I said shaking my head. He rolled his eyes, "Don't call me a Professor." "Don't call me a kid." I shot back. He glared at me and walked out, throwing away the sandwich on his way.

Shortly after the confrontation in the kitchen, we all filed into the dining room for dinner. The first night back we always had seating arrangements: Professors at the head of the table, and then highest grade levels down until you reached the first years at the end of the table. I took my seat beside Katelynn who had the liberty of sitting next to Scott. I put my napkin in my lap and tucked my hair behind my ear when I finally had the chance to look up. Logan was sitting in front of me. Fate would do this to me. I decided to pretend he wasn't there.

They went over the welcoming speech, the rules, curfew, and how they hoped each of us would have a terrific year. After the welcome I had practically memorized, we finally were allowed to eat. I picked up my fork and began to devour my salad.

After the meal, we all started talking to friends. There would be a good thirty minutes before everyone retired to their bedrooms. I sat in silence, occasionally chuckling at an over-heard conversation. Katelynn was busy talking with Scott. I rolled my eyes playfully, knowing how she had always liked him. I noticed Logan was sitting in an uncomfortable silence of his own. He shifted in his seat and accidentally kicked me under the table. He crossed his arms and looked up, "Sorry." He said, being short. "It's fine…and me too." I said. I had apologized for two reasons: 1) I don't like being rude to people…all the time. And 2) He had apologized to me. Maybe not for the same thing, but I'll take what I can get. He looked confused, "For what?" I nodded back at the kitchen and he instantly understood what I was getting at. "It's no problem." He finished, immediately looking away. Like I said before…he didn't want to talk to me.

I sighed and stood up as the teachers dismissed the students and moved around to answer questions. I told Katelynn to have a goodnight, which she kindly whispered back before continuing her conversation with Scott. I smiled and started my walk back up the stairs. "Excuse me, miss?" I heard a girl say. I turned to see a girl around fourteen nervously tugging at her dress. "Can I help you?" I asked. "I sure hope so. I noticed you sitting up near the teachers and assumed you must have lived here for a while. You see…I forgot how to get to my room." She said, smiling apologetically. "Oh that's no problem. Do you have the keys?" She nodded and took them out of her pocket. I found her room number and walked her there. It wasn't a long walk and it turned out not to be too far out of my way. It was only a few halls away from mine. I handed her the keys back and smiled, "What's your name?" "Allison." She chimed. She was such a happy girl. "Well, Allison, if you ever need any help come find me and I'll see what I can do." I smiled, waving the girl a good night. When I turned around I noticed Logan walking on the other side of the hall. He had been watching me help the kid. I mentally glared at him but continued my walk. He ended up walking to the same hallway I was...his room right across from mine. I hated life…so much. I unlocked the door as fast as possible and when I turned to shut it I caught a glimpse of him taking off his t-shirt. I quietly shut the door and took off my shoes with a disgusted look on my face. He should at least have the decency to close his door…there are children in this school. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pajamas, taking a hot shower before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

~Katelynn~

It had been about thirty minutes since Allura had gone up to her room and Scott and I were still talking. I looked around and saw all of the hustle and bustle of kids and adults, newbies and seniors as they stumbled around and bumped into each other. I found it slightly amusing. I sent a smile toward Scott, who graciously returned it obviously sharing the amusement. A young girl walked up to him to speak to him about his elective leadership class. She bit her lip as he talked and constantly played with the hem of her shirt. I remember feeling the exact same way when I first met Scott…nervous, flattered, and 'in love'.

He patted her on the back as she walked away and then turned back to me. "Hey Scott, I've got a question." He raised his eyes brows, telling me to continue. "I noticed we didn't get our schedules yet…do you know when we will?" I asked. He nodded, "They'll be slid under your doors in the morning. You may only have a half day though; I know some seniors have a shorter schedule than others." "I hope so. Lord knows I won't be getting much sleep at night, so it'd be great to be able to take a nap in the afternoon." I smiled. "Well I guess we should go ahead and get you upstairs then. So you can get some sleep." He suggested. I nodded in agreement.

He walked me all the way up to my room…something I didn't really expect. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, hoping there was nothing lying around that I didn't want him seeing. "Well…it's good to have you back Katie." He smiled. "It's good to finally be back." I replied. There was a short pause before he pulled me into a hug. When we let go of each other, we said our 'goodnight's and he left. I walked in my room, and leaned against the door. Sighing, I smiled to myself. I had always wanted to hug him.

Shaking my head, I took off my clothes and got into the shower. About 30 minutes later, I stepped back out, redressed and lay down in my bed. I tried for a while to fall asleep before rolling over and looking at the clock. The numbers 11:34 shone in bright red. I groaned and rolled back over hoping to get some rest…just some.

~Allura~

I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. I brushed and straightened my hair, and pulled on a black tank-top with a lace burnout on the back, some light wash jeans and my converse. I had just began to brush my teeth when someone knocked on my door. "Coming" I tried to say. I opened the door and some boy about a year younger than me shoved a paper into my hands before walking to the next room. 'Guess you're not a morning person' I thought to myself. I skimmed over the paper and saw that I had finally received my schedule. Paper in one hand, toothbrush in the other I walked a couple doors down to Katie's room and knocked on her door. She opened, wearing a purple v-neck t-shirt, black shorts, and black sandals, her blonde hair falling in ringlets down her back and shoulders. She had her schedule too, probably having assumed that's what I was coming down there for. We compared our lists of classes and noticed that we only had two of five classes together: Science and English. We both had early release, but Katie got out one class earlier than I did, leaving her with only four classes (in order): Elective Leadership, Science, English, and Ethics. I had five (in order as well): Close Quarters Combat, Science, English, Math, and Tactics.

"Well, Imma go finish getting ready. See ya second period." I said. She smiled as I made a disgusted face at the spit in my mouth. I walked down the hall and almost made it back to my room when I heard Logan chuckle. I turned to look at him. "You have no shame." He said motioning to the toothbrush in my hand. I shook my head and waved him off. 'Not worth my time.' I thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Allura~

I walked downstairs around 7:45, having been told we were meeting in the danger room. This year I would be helping the teachers with the new kids instead of just taking the class, which I had no problem with since this is the job I wanted anyway, so I would have to arrive earlier than the other students in the morning. Breakfast had been laid out on the dining room tables for the students, but I walked past them knowing I had no time to sit down to eat.

I walked into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for the two things I made sure were always in stock: pop-tarts and protein bars. I grabbed one of each and made my way to class. The walk wasn't long at all. I didn't even get to finish eating my breakfast. Holding the opened end of the protein bar in my mouth, I opened the door. "Good morning, Kitsune." Storm said with a smile. I put down my things and grabbed my suit out of the closet. We all had one. It's what we wore while we were in the danger room. I quickly changed in the nearby bathroom. Walking out, I continuously tugged at it to try to get it to fit right. Which it did fit absolutely every curve on my body, I just didn't normally walk around in skin tight cat suits so I would have to get used to it again. When I looked up from adjusting the collar, I noticed Logan staring at me. He had an odd look in his eyes…when he noticed me looking back he averted them quickly. Logan was one of the Close Quarter Combat teachers. But was that gonna make me hate this class? No. I would just have to brush him off.

At 8:00 all of the students started filing in, already in there suits. "Good morning, class. My name is storm, and these are my friends Kitsune and Wolverine. Here in Close Quarters Combat, we will be mainly working in the danger room. It is important for you to remember that while the dangers inside are only computer generated, they mimic real life situations that mutants may find themselves in. Today, this room will serve as your first test, just to see where you are. I would like to say ahead of time that if I catch you goofing off or causing problems, you will be escorted out of the class and if the problems continue your schedule will be changed. Any questions?" Nobody raised their hand. "Okay. Why don't we all introduce ourselves and our powers? Wolverine, you go first." Storm said nodding at Logan. He sent out his claws and twisted around his hands, showing the students, before retracting them. "Thank you. Now Kitsune." She said nodding at me this time.

I chuckled to myself knowing exactly what I was going to show them. I sent out the same claws that Logan had shown before. The student's eyes widened. "Do you have the same power as that man?" One asked. I smiled, "No. My main power is shape shifting. And using that ability I can adapt to someone else's powers as long as there physical. Like how I can use wolverine's claws if I wanted to. Doesn't make him appear as big and bad as you think if I can just steal them from him. However I cannot use his healing powers. So in a small way, I just wounded myself." I said, retracting the claws and, sure enough, blood started dripping from between my fingers. "She can do that? Why didn't I know she could do that?" I heard Logan whisper to Storm. "Maybe you just didn't pay attention." She whispered back. "And by not paying attention he didn't know vital information about his opponent. Don't follow his example there, kids. You should always know you opponents strengths and weaknesses, and if they're a mutant then you should know there powers. Like how I can not only shape shift, but I can also send out a force field and invade people's dreams. Don't worry though, I won't be creeping into any of your rooms." I said. They all laughed at the little comments I would make. Storm had to explain that she controlled the weather and, since we were inside, could not demonstrate. We went down the rows of students, each of them telling their name and either showing or explaining their powers.

When all of the students were finished we decided to begin. I quickly wrapped up my hand with the help of a student who didn't mind blood and Storm began the lesson. We all watched as the walls around us disappeared and suddenly we were standing in a forest. Out of instinct we all ran for cover. I hid behind a big tree that allowed me perfect view of most of the students to see how they were doing. Our opponent today was a giant tiger that had been mutated through science experiments. I crouched down and turned myself into a lion, sneaking along through the trees and rubble. The kids were all gone. Assuming the creature had scared them, I stepped out from my hiding place to show them that there was no need to be afraid. The creature turned to face me and bared its teeth, telling me to leave. I crouched lower to the ground and growled. We ran at each other head on and I jumped for its throat. Not a good idea. The tiger swiped me on the shoulder sending me toward the ground. I quickly shifted back to my human form and caught myself. I stood with my back to the tiger and looked at the claw marks on my shoulder. "Damn." I whispered. A snarling came up from behind me as the tiger moved in for the kill. I turned around to face it when Logan flew in front of me, nearly tearing the animal's face off. "Logan! Kitsune! This exercise is to help the kids!" Storm yelled. But neither of us where listening. The forest around us faded back into the walls of the danger room as Storm ushered the students outside to change back into their other clothes. "That was uncalled for!" I yelled. "Oh yeah? And I'm supposed to believe that you had that under control." "I can handle myself, Logan." I growled. "I don't think so, kid." He said pushing past me and walking out. I stood there madder than I had ever been in my life. Didn't even know why I was mad. Just was. Looking, over my shoulder, I saw that the scratches had vanished, having only been a product of the computer generation. I grabbed my things and changed into my normal clothes before heading upstairs to science, still fuming.


	5. Chapter 5

~Katelynn~

The class rose from their seats and gathered their belongings as 9:00 came around. Elective leadership wasn't bad, especially for the first class of the year…and of course it didn't hurt that Scott was the teacher. I tugged my bag onto my shoulder and pulled my books off my desk as Scott waved me over to the door. That's when I noticed I was the last person in class. "Hey." He said as I approached. "Hi." I replied. My stomach began to flop. "Listen…I'm sorry about last night. The hug…I know it probably weirded you out." "No. It's—its fine." I said having to take a breath in the middle of my sentence to try and calm myself. He chuckled as I stammered and giggled my way through our conversation. We had 15 minute breaks between every class so it allowed for a decent conversation every now and then.

I was just about to tell him I had to leave for class when a furious Allura brushed past me. "I'm sorry, Scott, but I've gotta go." I pleaded motioning toward Allura, who was trying not to push people out of her way. "I understand." He smiled, waving me off.

I had to run to catch up with her. "Allura, what's wrong?" I asked slightly out of breath. My word that woman could move when she wanted to. She let out a long breath that sounded slightly like a growl. "Logan is what's wrong with me! The bastard can't even let me try to help teach a group of kids without jumping in front of me and stealing my thunder." She had to speak through gritted teeth so that she wouldn't yell. "Woah, woah. What happened?" I asked. She explained the whole situation to me, eventually tearing up out frustration. She wiped her eyes as I tried to console her. I didn't understand why she was so angry. It wasn't that big of a deal. I would have to get to the bottom of this later.

After she had calmed herself and became mostly normal again, we walked to science. We sat in the back of the class, neither of us feeling like being called on at the moment. Eventually I became so absorbed in the lesson that I forgot about Allura sitting next to me. When I looked over, I saw her deep in thought…

~Allura~

I had been replaying the scene from the danger room in my head since I had sat down. I tried to figure out where he had come from and why he had done it. I had several possibilities running through my head. Among them were: 1) Protection. No, Logan hated me. So he sure wasn't gonna be worried about a computer generation hurting me. And 2) to make me look bad. It seemed to me the most reasonable of them. After the remarks I had made about him earlier, showing the kids that I was all talk and that I couldn't defend myself would definitely make us even.

Before I knew it, Katelynn was tapping me on the shoulder telling me we had to leave. Great! I had just spent the entire class thinking about him. Katelynn and I walked to English together, me telling her what I thought his motive was and then vowing to not think or talk about it again. I kept my word.

The next few classes (and lunch) flew by and suddenly it was 1:15 and I was saying goodbye to Katelynn because her school day was over. I walked into Tactics class and sat my things down on my desk. "Hey, Allura, is everything alright? I know this morning we could practically see the steam coming out of your ears." Scott said, coming up to my chair. "Yeah, everything's fine now. Thanks for the concern." I smiled. "Well that's good to hear and you're welcome. Will you tell Katie I said Hey?" He asked. I nodded, my smile growing as he walked away.

That class came and went just as fast as the others and before I knew it, I was unlocking my door and plopping down on my bed in exhaustion. I fell asleep unintentionally, and napped until the sounds of students laughing woke me up. I sat up and smoothed down my hair. "Classes must be over." I yawned. My room was getting stuffy. I knew opening a window would be pointless. It was August. It was just as hot outside as it was in here and there was barely any wind today. I got up and opened my door. The first thing I saw was Logan working out in his room. Immediately, I closed it. 'I'd rather suffocate' I thought, returning to my spot on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

~Allura~

My fight with the heat didn't last long. I had done everything that could've kept me from opening that door: I opened the windows, changed into shorts, and even searched my closet for a fan I thought had been put there about a year ago. Eventually I gave up and reopened the door. He was still working out. 'C'mon, man. Give me a break' I thought. Instead of closing the door, I simply walked down the hall to Katelynn's room. She looked as though she was suffering as much as I was, though I knew she probably wasn't. I was naturally hot blooded, where as Katelynn wasn't, putting me at a normal temperature of 100.5…people often asked me if it was because I was mad all the time or because of my hair, to which I rolled my eyes.

I plopped down next to her on the bed, sighing. "Katie we had fans last year, right?" "Yeah, what happened to those?" She asked. I threw my hands into the air, "That's what I want to know." I got up and searched her closet like I had mine before. Eventually, I found our fans…but mine was broken. Fantastic. Katie turned her's on and sat in front of it. I felt a slight breeze out of the corner and decided to go in search of my own. On my way out I turned to look at Katie, "By the way, Scott says hello." Instantly she blushed and tried to hide her smile. Grinning, I walked back down the hall. I stop in front of Logan's door, deliberating whether or not I should go in. Those few seconds felt like hours. This heat was gonna drive me insane and I'd rather not die of heatstroke today. I knocked on his door frame causing him to look up at me from his seat on the floor. "Can we have peace for five minutes so I can come in and cool off?" I pleaded. He looked at me confused. "Look my fans broken and I'd appreciate it if you were kind enough to not let me die in this heat-wave." I said lifting my shirt away from my body in order to create air circulation. He rolled his eyes and looked away. I took that as a yes and entered his room. "Hey, I didn't say you could come in." He said, obviously annoyed. I laid down in front of his fan and pulled the hair away from my neck, "You didn't say I couldn't either."

We both turned away and pretended the other didn't exist. About thirty minutes later, Logan got up and nudged me in the side with his foot. "Time to go." He said. I looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed, "Where?" I yawned. "Dinner. You've been asleep for hours." At first I thought he was lying, but then I looked at his clock. The numbers 8:15 proved me wrong. Huh. So I definitely had no concept of time. "You let me sleep?" I asked. "Eh. Wasn't a big deal…you were actually being quiet for once." He shrugged. I chuckled. Hell, with how often we had been fighting lately I would've let me sleep too.

We walked down to dinner along with the rest of the students from our hall, including Katelynn who seemed astonished that we could even stand beside each other after what had happened this morning. She cocked an eyebrow and motioned at the two of us. I just shrugged, myself not even knowing how it happened. We all sat down at the table, not to differently than the night before. The peace lasted until later that night…

I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on my door. "The hell?" I whispered. My clock read 12:31. I threw off my covers and slugged my way to the door, opening it to find Emma Frost…someone I didn't like very much. "What do you want?" I asked scratching my head. "I just wanted to tell you that you should have Katelynn stay away from Scott if you know what's good for her." "I'm sorry, I'm still half asleep. Would you say that again?" "I said you need to keep your whore of a friend away from my man or things are gonna get ugly." She shouted. Well that woke me up. "Um, I don't know who you think you are, but you do NOT call my best friend a whore. You wanna see one of those, you should probably go find a mirror." I shouted back, stepping around her and out into the hall. She shoved me backwards, almost knocking me into Logan's door. The only thing going through my head was 'Oh no, that bitch did not just push me.' At that point I was over my limit. I went after her swinging, only landing a few hits before someone came in between us, holding us away by our shoulders. "You better get her out of my sight Logan or I'll kill her. I swear I will." I growled. "Get going, Frost. You have no reason to be here." He said sternly. She walked away, but Logan kept his grip on my shoulder to make sure I didn't chase her down. It wasn't until then that I realized the entire hall was standing outside of their rooms, having watched the whole ordeal. "Sorry everybody. There won't be any more fighting. You can all return to your rooms." I apologized. They all groaned, some from the fight ending others from having been woken up in the first place. Once they all left Logan turned to me, "You okay, Allura?" He asked using my real name for once. "Yeah. She didn't have a chance to lay one on me." I nodded. He chuckled. We stood in the hall together long enough for me to cool down. I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I realized he still had his hand on my shoulder. "Well…we should probably get back to sleep." I said, making an excuse to get out of his grip. He nodded and released me, noticing the placement of his hand as well. "Yeah. Night, Kid." He said retreating to his room. "Night, Logan." I whispered walking in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

~Allura~

I didn't fall asleep again, probably because I had slept so much the previous day. I just laid in bed listening to my I-pod and studying for some pre-course test we had in math the next day. When 6:00 came around, I got my lazy butt out of bed and finally got dressed. I pulled on a forest green wife-beater, a black vest, black shorts, and my low top converse. Staring at myself in the mirror, I decided I looked decent enough without makeup and simply pulled back my hair into a ponytail instead.

I was packing my things back into my book bag when a pounding on my door pulled away my attention. 'Emma if you're standing on the other side of this thing, you're gonna lose that pretty little face of yours.' I thought as I opened the door. "Katelynn, what's up?" I mentally had a sigh of relief. She stood in the hall, hands on her hips, looking at me like a mother would when scolding her child. Oh boy…I was in for it. "What was that all about last night?!" she asked. "Heh…well," I rubbed the back of my head trying to think of a way to prolong the explanation, "You see…It's a difficult thing for me to-" "Oh will you get on with it!" She yelled, trying not to laugh. "Okay, okay. She told me to have you stay away from Scott, her 'man'. I was fine with it. I had planned to just ignore her," I sighed, "and then she called you a whore. After that I kinda flew off my handle." Katelynn's jaw dropped slightly, "What did I ever do to her?" I chuckled and grabbed my things. "Nothing, Katie. She's just a conceited broad, that's all." That's right…I could offend someone using a little class. I put my arm around her shoulders and led her down to the kitchen, where we found Rogue eating breakfast and Logan searching the fridge. Katie grabbed two pop-tarts as I grabbed the milk. When I sat down at the table, Rogue gasped. "Allura, have you seen the dark circles under your eyes?" She asked. "Yeah. They happen." I shrugged. "No! These don't just happen. You look like you haven't slept in days!" She scolded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Logan's head turn slightly to look at me, confusion written all over his face. Again, I shrugged. "More or less. Come to think of it…it's probably why I kept falling asleep yesterday." "You need to talk to Hank about this. It's not healthy." She had a pleading look in her eyes. I threw my hands up, "Okay. I'll go see Hank after school." She and Katelynn smiled and waved as I dismissed myself for class.

~Katelynn~

I wondered my way up to elective leadership and soon found myself sitting down beside Warren. "Hey, Fae. You look like you didn't sleep well last night." I smiled at him using my code name. "Allura got into it with Emma last night. No-one on our hall got any sleep." He chuckled. "Sounds like something she'd do. But I'm guessing it won't happen again." "Got that right, Angel." I nodded. I wasn't gonna lie, Warren was attractive, but my heart was for someone else. Angel, or Archangel, was his code name.

"Good morning." Scott said coming into the room. He was speaking to the class as a whole, but looked mainly at me. I smiled up at him, but it quickly faded as he turned to write the lesson on the board. What Allura had said earlier kept running through my head. She mentioned that Emma had said Scott was _her_ man. I didn't want to believe it, and there was a part of me that didn't, but there was that one part of me that questioned it. That alone was enough to give me doubts about his feelings.

I left class rather quickly that day, giving him nothing more than a smile and nod on my way out. It made me feel bad, but until I got to the bottom of this I wouldn't be able to talk to him like I used to.

~Allura~

Being in the danger room this morning reminded me of why I hated Logan in the first place. I mentally slapped myself for even going in his room yesterday. But, remembering that it was to save my life, I shook it off. I had done what was necessary.

Katelynn still wasn't in the Science room when I got there, so I went ahead and picked our seats. Sitting down I let my mind wonder off into thoughts of yesterday in the danger room. I was starting to get frustrated again, and after over-hearing Kitty's conversation, I accidentally lashed out at her. "Kitty if you say 'like' one more time, I'm gonna slap you with a brick." At first she looked utterly astonished, but it slowly faded into hurt. Kitty was one of my friends. I sighed. "I'm sorry Shadowcat. I've just had a rough night." She smiled understandingly,"I know. Everybody's talking about what happened between you and Emma." "Fantastic. The last thing I need is a bunch of kids that don't understand what happened to be spreading rumors."

By the time Katie finally arrived, I had turned completely around in my seat and had started explaining the whole ordeal to Kitty. I watched as she sat down next me and put her head in her hands. I told Kitty I'd finish the story later and turned around to talk to Katelynn. She explained how confused she was and how she was upset about not talking to Scott. "Katelynn. You don't need to be worrying about anything that Emma said. And if it bothers you so much, go find Scott after school and confront him about it. He won't lie to you." She nodded, "Okay…I'll talk to him."


	8. Chapter 8

~Allura~

The math test I had planned for wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. I smiled down at it as I wandered down an empty hall to find Katelynn. 'A 96…' Even my mind was sighing in content. Not watching where I going, I didn't notice Emma walking towards me. My books were shoved from my hands and flew to the ground below. I turned around expecting to find her, but no one was there. I groaned and dropped to my knees, beginning to shuffle my papers back into order. "You're pathetic Emma…I beat the snot out of you and all you do to get me back is knock down my books?" I mumbled under my breath. "Yeah, she never has been good at getting even." Logan joked as he bent down to help me. My mind was glaring at him, but I forced a smile. He handed me back my papers…all except for one. My English paper. He mumbled over a few lines before turning to me, "Your only fear is…fear itself?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking as if trying to convince himself that, yes, that is what the paper said. "I can run away from my adversaries. Fear is a thing of the mind…it stays with you, even when your hiding. It's inside of you, eating away at any hope that you may have." I said, quoting my creative writing assignment. He looked down at me with an odd look on his face. It looked like admiration mixed with confusion. Like he had finally seen past my age and saw that I wasn't a kid anymore. He slowly shook his head, "My lord…you need a happy meal or something, kid. Calm it down with the deep stuff." 'That didn't last long' I thought. I jerked the paper out of his hand and pushed past him.

"Hiya, Hank." I said as I walked into the infirmary. He was down there alone, but that was kind of normal. With all of us being mutants, none of us really got hurt all that often. "What can I do for you, Ms. Odyssey?" He smiled up at me from under his glasses. "Well, I haven't been sleeping to great lately. In fact not much at all during the night. I try to nap as much as I can in the afternoon, but it's not working. Rogue suggested I come and see you."

He got up from his desk chair and walked around to see me. I sat on one of the hospital beds as he gently ran his finger across the dark circles under my eyes. "Yes I can see that…and I'm glad you did. You're 19 now. You need to be getting at least 8-10 hours of sleep every night. There isn't much I can do, but I will give you some sleeping pills." He said sweetly, walking around to a cabinet behind his desk. I truly felt sorry for Hank sometimes. I had seen pictures of him from when before he changed. He was actually a very attractive man. Then he became a 'Beast'. I smiled sadly at the back of a man who didn't disserve what had happened. He walked back over and handed me a bottle of pills. "Take two of these every night after dinner. I'm going to warn you though; they kick in within thirty minutes. So if you're going out, then by all means wait, but always take them after you eat something. If after a week you still can't sleep, come and see me and I'll run some tests. But for now you do as I said and get some sleep." I complied and left after a quick goodbye. I began to think of Katelynn and Scott and looked down to check my watch. 'She's supposed to be on her way to see him right about now. Lord please let everything go okay.' I prayed.


	9. Chapter 9

~Katelynn~

'C'mon Katie. Just talk to him! He probably isn't even with Emma, and even if he is he won't be telling you anything you don't already know…What're you so afraid of?'

I was fighting with myself as I paced back and forth in front of Scott's bedroom door. "Losing him." I took a couple deep breaths and knocked on his door. His heavy footsteps weren't hard to make out as they approached the door. I didn't want to do this anymore. I wanted to run. But it was too late.

"Hey Katie what can I-" He stopped and looked at me, "Katelynn what's wrong." I hadn't noticed but I was breathing heavy. "We need to talk, Scott." I managed to keep a steady voice regardless of the lump growing in my throat. He pulled me into the room and offered me a seat on his bed, which I declined. "Scott…Allura got into a fight with Emma Frost last night-" "I know. Logan told me." "Well," I swallowed hard,"She said some things that made me question the way you've been acting towards me." He stood almost instantly. "What did she say?" He asked coming closer to me, his body only a foot from mine. "She said that Emma had called me a whore. Said to…to stay away from you because you were hers." My emotions began to overflow as I awaited the dreaded answer. "Katie, look at me." He said, placing a hand on either side of my face to make sure I did. His gaze was smoldering, "Emma and I are nothing. We had something once, but I broke it off. She still hasn't gotten over it. But, Katelynn Marie Inkling, you don't need to have any doubts in your head …I love you." Scott lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine. In that moment of sheer bliss, every thought, fear, or doubt that had possessed me before washed away. Our lips moved in synch as he pulled me over so that we were sitting beside of each other on his bed.

When we pulled away, neither of us said a word. We simply held each other in the most loving hug anyone could share. Allura was right…Scott wouldn't lie to me. And I no longer felt the need to doubt him, regardless of anything that I heard. He laid down pulling me with him. I laid my head on his chest and drowned in happiness. For hours we laid around, laughing and talking, until he decided I should probably go back to my room and start on my homework. "You can come back after diner." He said before kissing me on the forehead. I nodded and stood on my toes to kiss him one last time before heading back to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

~Allura~

"I saw your ghost, here tonight. It lingers on and I feel your light, pulling me back to the place, but the thought of staring back at you is more than I can take. It's a long way, now, from where I used to rest my head. It's safe and sound, if only I could turn around. There's no direction, where I stand, just dented signs and wasted land. It's a long way, now, to you." I sang under my breath. Singing was my only way of releasing anger without actually hurting someone. Yes, I was still angry because of what happened yesterday morning. So I can hold a grudge. Sue me.

I fiddled with my keys when I came to my door and saw a familiar looking blonde walk happily down the hall. "Hey, Katie. Seems like it went well. You're practically skipping." She blushed and whispered 'shut up' as she walked past me and to her room. "My, my, my. Girl finally got her a man." I chuckled, shaking my head and throwing my things on the floor.

Logan stood at his window smoking a cigar. Which, I hadn't realized until now, he did every day. Just seeing him renewed every ounce of anger I had in my body. I stormed over to his room and shoved his door completely open, "Logan, we need to talk." He looked over at me, curious as to what I 'needed' to talk to him about. "Yesterday morning in the danger room…why did you do it? Why did you attack the tiger instead of letting me handle myself?" He rolled his eyes and put out his cigar, "Oh god. I knew this was coming at some point. You can't let anything die can you?" He tried to push past me and get out but I closed the door. "You're not leaving until you give me reason."

His jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists. Logan didn't like being trapped. "Why'd you do it Logan?! You were trying to get me back weren't you? For the things I had said about you to the class." "No!" "Then what?!" "I wouldn't have had to if you would've paid attention to what you were doing!" He yelled. "I had everything under control! In case you didn't notice, I was the only one who actually went up against the damn thing!" I turned away from him and put my hands on my hips. "Yeah, sure you had it under control. Until you turned your back on it to check your shoulder. It was a computer image, Allura! What were you afraid of, blood loss? You of all people should know that you should never turn your back on your enemy." "Oh yeah? And why's that?" I asked. As I turned around to face him, he grabbed me by the waist and planted his lips firmly on mine. The few moments that the kiss lasted were filled with anger and frustration…like he was still holding himself back. I didn't even have time to decide whether or not I wanted to kiss him back. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Get out." He growled. I wasn't afraid but I didn't waste any time. I quickly fled the room and ran down the hall. His door slammed shut causing me to flinch.

"Katie open up." I begged, pounding on her door. She opened it and looked at me like I had lost my mind. When I saw her…I broke down, falling to my knees at her feet. With my head in my hands, I sobbed and cried. Something I hadn't done for a while.

I knew now why I had always hated him. I was in love with Logan. Somewhere deep down in my heart, I had always known. But I could never be with him, and he would never love me. And that kiss had done nothing but prove that. He didn't even want to be in the same room with me after! Everyone had told me love was a pure and blissful emotion. No…love was pain and agony. Heartbreak and anguish…and I think I'd rather die.

~Katelynn~

This is the most emotional I had ever seen Allura. EVER. I bent down beside her and pulled her into a hug. She was crying so hard that my shirt sleeve was instantly soaked with tears. I watched Logan storm out of his room with a jacket in his hand. 'I swear. If he hurt her…I'll kill him.' I thought. Helping Allura to her feet, I pulled her into my room and shut the door behind us.


	11. Chapter 11

~Allura~

"He doesn't disserve you!"

"You can do better."

"I'm gonna kill him."

Katelynn had said these things so many times after I finished explaining the story that I was beginning to wonder if she had severe memory loss. Truth is: I couldn't do better. Logan was everything I wanted in a man. Someone who would keep me on my toes. A protective bad boy. Someone who cared even if he didn't want to show it. I thought about how many times I had called him an animal…god how I hated myself…how I hated him…even now. I was angry with him... But even though I disserved to be angry with him, it felt wrong.

"Allura its time for dinner… are you sure your gonna be able to make it?" She asked, throwing a sweater at me. It had gotten chilly in her room and I refused to go back to mine for fear of seeing him. I sighed and tried to smile, "Yeah. Just because my heart is broken doesn't mean my legs don't work." I joked. She smiled sadly, knowing I was trying to make it seem as though it no longer fazed me. I hung my head and let her drag me out into and down the hall.

When we reached our table, I noticed Logan's normal seat was empty. I turned to Katelynn to tell her it was probably my fault but she beat me to it. "He left while you were crying." She said unwillingly. So he didn't even care that I was broken and vulnerable…Lord? Why would you make me fall for this man?

I could count the number of times I even picked up my fork during dinner on one hand. I wasn't hungry. I was tired and thinking way too much. I dismissed myself around 9:00 and went back up to my room. After changing into my pajamas, I took the pills I had been prescribed and laid down in my bed. There was no comfort. I tossed and turned for 30 minutes until the pills kicked in and practically knocked me out.

I slept decently for about five and a half hours, but awoke at around 3:00 to the sound of my own stomach making that dying whale sound. I disregarded the noises and rolled over, but it only got louder. "Fine you win." I groaned as I rolled out of bed and went down to the kitchen. I expected to be alone, but when I opened the door, there was somebody searching the fridge. "Logan…" I whispered. He turned slowly and nodded in acknowledgement.

My stomach made the loudest noise it could, practically growling at me. 'You would do that!' I thought, silently cursing it to oblivion. Logan stepped aside and moved to the sink. I took that as my chance to grab a bottle of water. "You should probably eat something." He said as I sat on a stool by the breakfast bar. "I'll live." I said, taking in gulps of water a time. "Look…I'm sorry. For yesterday. I didn't know how to handle myself…but you don't need me as a burden. Trust me." He didn't make eye contact with me and looked as though he was forcing himself to say it.

"I think what I need right now, Logan, is the person I love to stand beside me through every up, down, and flaw in our relationship. And that person is you." His eyes snapped up from his focus on the floor to finally look at me. He slowly walked over and stood close enough in front of me to where I could faintly smell the alcohol on his breath. "You really mean that." He said after realizing that I wasn't lying. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine, gently at first, as if to ask for my permission. He was still not letting go. "Logan…you don't have to hold back anymore." I whispered into the kiss. Hearing these words set him free. The kiss quickly became heated and our breathing became labored. And before I knew it Logan was practically dragging me up the steps to his bedroom.

I woke up next to Logan. For the first time in weeks I actually slept like a normal person…apart from what had taken place in his room at 3 o'clock this morning. I sighed in content and cuddled into his chest. He was warm…but not like my kind of warm. It was like his feelings were radiating through his skin. It was the kind of warmth that I longed for. I shifted again, causing him to stir and open his eyes. Fear shot through me. I thought he would have sobered up and regretted what he had done. Instead, when he looked down and saw me he smiled and held me closer to him.


	12. Chapter 12

~Allura~

We laid around until about nine o'clock, when I heard someone knocking on my door across the hall. I sat straight up when I heard Katelynn's muffled voice on the other side of the door. "Ally, sweetheart, I know you're probably still upset, but you need to come down to breakfast." I could feel my eyes become huge. "Katie doesn't know…" I whispered to Logan, "She's gonna flip out!" He chuckled and rubbed his forehead,"Yeah." "Hey I'd watch it, Mr., she might try to kill you when you go downstairs."

I got up and walked to the door, peaking out of the keyhole to make sure she was gone. "Woah. When _I_ go downstairs? You aren't coming down with me?" He asked, getting dressed like I wasn't even in the room. It didn't matter though…I highly doubt that there's a curve on that man's body I don't know about. I smirked at the thought. "No. I've gotta sneak out of here and downstairs so that she doesn't suspect anything. We've got to ease her into the idea." I stood and kissed him quickly before darting across the hall.

The warmth of the shower was welcoming and helped soothe my aching muscles. When I got out, I slipped into some jean shorts and a t-shirt. I combed and towel dried my hair before running down to the kitchen, where I found Katie.


End file.
